


God Is Just A Boy Sitting In A Tree

by remyemeraldx



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sadness, a sweet little shit, but also a sweetie, happiness, nothing else, this is really just sweet fluff, woo jiho is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukwon wants to do more than hold onto all of Jiho's secrets, he wants to free him from the pain of being weighed down by his sadness. Yukwon is no god, but he wants to save Jiho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is Just A Boy Sitting In A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan, I swear I'm a ZiKyung stan.  
> Anywaaaaay, here's some fluff punctuated with sadness!

 "The habits of my heart are horrible, God. I want to stop hurting myself. I want to stop hurting others. I want to stop hurting. I'm trying to remember when I became this way. Where was the line that I crossed, I need to find--I need to get to the other side of it." I listened to the boy speak through sobs, his breath ragged and uneven. It pained me to listen, partly because I knew this was supposed to be a private conversation, partly because I remained up in this tree, just listening instead of reaching through the trees of his despair, touching his skin and planting comfort. I just wanted to drop from these branches and hold him, squeezing out all of the pain from his fragile, broken body, further breaking him more. I wanted to sift through the broken shards of him, find what was underneath this husk he cowered under. I just wanted to crawl through his body, up into his chest and eat whatever poisoned his heart. This isn't the first time I've listened to him spill his heart full of vile secrets and loneliness, I wish I couldn't remember exactly how many times he sat underneath this tree and came undone. 117 times. One hundred seventeen days. One hundred and seventeen goddamn days. I sit up in this tree every night, every night since my parents started fighting, and for the past four months I have shared this tortured solace with a drowning boy.

_I wonder how long I will continue to bear the label of 'God' for this boy... How long until I crumble from the weight of his pain and rain over him with what little hope I still possess?_

I hear him shuffle around, but I don't hear footsteps slowly fade, so I try to focus my eyes through the dark to check on him. Differentiating the branches from the darker than black night proved to be difficult and I worried about falling, but I suddenly realized he was lying down. Was he going to sleep here!? My brain started racing with all of the possibilities of how this will end, and, oh god, how am I going to stay calm?! I kept still and listened to his sobs taper into whimpers.  
There is no fucking all-knowing god above our heads. No god would sit through these excruciating moments for hours on end and not feel a gut-wrenching, skin-boiling desire to be his cure. If I could just be a fucking cure, I could save him.  If I was a cure... I closed my eyes when I felt a lump in my throat threaten tears. It was a weekday, maybe he has school, maybe he'll be gone in just a few hours.

"God, I know you're not listening. I know you're not there at all. I'm not blind to the truth. In reality, I am just sending my words away with the wind. Why can't I blow away too?" It was just a whisper, no tears accompanied it, nothing accompanied it. He sounded far away, farther than just the distance between us.

_You're wrong, your words have not been carried away. I have kept them safe, because they're the pieces of you that are needed to put you back together, you fragmented boy._

I kept my eyes closed, afraid if I opened them, then my mouth would open too, and let my thoughts free.

 

* * *

 

_Is that voices I hear? They sound kind of near, sounds like quite a few people, actually..._

Shit.

My eyes flew open before I was aware of my body and my placement in the tree and my balance was lost. I thought of all of the branches I was about to hit, so I threw my hands out to catch anything. I kept as quiet as I possibly could but the cuts and blunt force of slamming into branches with the help of gravity pulled from me loud yelps. I felt the wind knock out of me and I tried to roll to the side after feeling the constraints on my lungs from finally landing on the dewy ground. I bit back my groans out of embarrassment and searched around myself quickly. I saw people walking on the outskirts of the park, in the orange morning light. Then I caught sight of the boy, lying on the ground on the other side of the tree, and panicked. My eyes watered at my pain, but I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, my hair falling in my face, and I just breathed. I heard nothing from the boy's side of the tree, so I stayed still, waiting for my composure to return. I stared at him and couldn't help but think that maybe I could do something. As Kim Yukwon. Not as 'God, the boy in the tree.' I quietly lifted myself up and walked towards the sleeping boy. His blonde hair was sticking up all over, pieces of grass weaved within the million of strands. His chubby cheeks were glistening with dew and he wore a pout on his thick lips.

_I wonder if the corners of his mouth ever turn up, if they reach for a chance to climb his cheeks._

My face warmed when I realized I had been staring at him for a minute or two, so I took the few steps towards him and crouched down.

"Hey, excuse me, wake up," I spoke a little loudly, but kept my voice as gentle as possible. I didn't want to scare someone straight out of a deep sleep. His shoulder twitched and his eyes fluttered until they opened, focusing his sleep ridden eyes. He pushed himself back when he realized there was a stranger crouched in front of him.  

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that, it's morning time, and I didn't want you to be late for anything." I held my hand out, as if to steady him, though I didn't touch him. He scrambled up, brushing off blades of grass from his clothes.

"L-late? I'm not late for anything. I got here a little while ago and must have felt so relaxed by the morning air, that I dozed off. That's all," he mumbled, defensively. He was wiping his face off when I decided to tousle his hair. He looked shocked and his thick lips hung open for a second as if he were about to protest, but I pulled my hand back quickly. I laughed nervously.

"You have grass in your hair, sorry. Well, I'm glad you aren't late for anything, just wanted to be sure." I offered him a smile as punctuation at the end of my sentence. "I'm Kim Yukwon."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled his name.

"Jiho."

He seemed younger than me, but maybe it was because he just woke up.

"Jiho, nice to meet you. Uh, I was just walking to get breakfast, do you want to come along? If you're not a breakfast person, I can buy you a coffee or hot tea or something," I surprised myself with my words, but I was happy I found the courage to speak to him, despite seeing how tense he was.

_Maybe I could save him._

"You know you're asking a stranger to eat breakfast with you right?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes."

"A stranger that you just woke up in a park."

"Yes, I remember that part." Jiho's mouth twitched up at my response.

"That's weird." He tried to seem unapproachable, but his mouth was still a little turned up and his shoulders began to visibly relax.

"I guess so, but I'm hungry and sometimes I wake up hungry after a nap, so I figured I'd see if you were the same way." He seemed easy to talk to, and I must be amusing because I elicited a laugh from his throat at my statement.

"You're buying, then," he shook out his hoodie and put it on before crossing his arms and fixing his eyes on me, "Well? Are we going?" I smiled at his smartass remark, glad he wasn't too quiet of a guy. That would make this whole interaction pretty awkward. Actually, this was a terrible idea. What the hell am I going to say to him? I don't even know him!

_Just all of his secrets..._

"Uh, yeah, sorry. It's this way." I turned and walked towards the nearest breakfast café I could think of. He walked next to me in silence and I realized that I suck.

"So why are you out here this early in the morning?" He uncrossed his arms and put his hands into the pockets in his hoodie, glancing over at me.

"Uh, I don't really have anywhere to go, so I just always come to this park. It's sort of like my escape," I said, and my chest grew tight as I spoke. I had quietly said what I know to be true, but I had never heard myself say it aloud before.

"I think I know what you mean."

I led us to the door and opened it for Jiho. He bowed his head slightly, in thanks, and walked in and towards the counter. I followed right behind him.

"You can get whatever you want." I searched the menu after speaking, deciding on an Americano and a red bean bun, something bitter and something sweet. Life's perfect combination. 

"A large Americano, please."

"You don't want anything to eat?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, I figured he'd be hungry.

"Nope. Lets sit over here." He walked over to a table by the window and sat down, looking back at me, expectantly. He was kind of bossy. I didn't imagine him being this way. I paid the cashier and walked over to Jiho, sitting down across from him.

"You're pretty quiet for someone who invited ME out to get breakfast, you know." He sounded playful as he spoke.

"You're pretty bossy for someone who is getting FREE coffee." I deadpanned, but couldn't help but smile. He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, a slight change from his seemingly permanent pout. And then he smiled again. Two smiles now. He looked so cute, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. I glanced over at the coffee counter, searching for Jiho's Americano so I could get him a temporary fix for the fatigue.

"I just imagine we would have finished our drinks by the time you decided to actually say where you wanted to sit."

"Being quiet does not mean I'm indecisive, thank you very much." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked back.

"Medium and large Americano." Jiho stood up before I did and walked over to retrieve our coffees. He came back with both and sat down, before he slid mine over the table to me.

"Look, I'm not trying to be an ass, I'm sorry. I'm actually really thankful for this. I, uh, I really needed this. Not the coffee, I mean yeah, the coffee, but just... just this. I've been having a rough couple of days," he confessed. He suddenly seemed so small in contrast to his cocky temperament from just a few moments ago. He stared at his coffee as he spoke, but lifted his gaze to me afterwards, just for a few seconds. I found his sadness staring right at me, the sadness that I heard every night for the past four months. I bit the inside of my cheek and contemplated how to say what I want to say.

"I know that we just met, but I feel like I understand. I understand what you mean. I'm just glad this is helping, I'm glad I woke you up." I tried to keep eye contact as I spoke, but his gaze was intense and bore into me, so I looked away. This moment felt longer than it actually was. Unless we really sat here for an eternity. He slid his cup and nudged mine to gain my attention. I found his eyes once more, and he smiled at me again, but this time his smile reached his eyes.

"I'm in the dark right now, but, maybe, if you want, you can be the light for me." I would take being his light over being the unknown 'god'-in-the-tree any day. Maybe I can actually be his cure. Maybe we can find solace inside each other, rather than in that park.

"Maybe I should be an Americano for you, so you don't keep falling asleep in parks." I slid my cup into his and chuckled. He gave me a smug look before leaning forward, a shit-eating grin growing on his face.

"Says the kid with a twig in his hair." My eyes felt like they grew two sizes and my hands flew up to my head, searching my hair for the twig. Now he's going to know I slept in the park too. Jiho suddenly burst out laughing, causing stares from everyone in the café. He laughed so hard, tears escaping his eyes as he held onto his stomach, and I felt my face burn. I glared at him, trying to shoot daggers through his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"I was kidding, holy shit!" I pulled a piece of my bun off and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"Whatever, Jiho," I mumbled, my face not feeling any less hot.

"I haven't laughed this hard in a long time." His laughing had quieted down but he kept smiling, even as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, at another's expense, dick." I slid my coffee into his with a little bit more force, causing a little liquid to slosh up from inside the cup.

"Maybe there is a God," Jiho said under his breath.

"What was that?" I heard what he said, but I just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Oh, I said this coffee's hot." I smiled, and my face grew warm again, but this time it wasn't out of embarrassment.


End file.
